


411. Allergic to the Sun

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [24]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Direct sunlight kills, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio has bad luck and finds himself without any protections or shelter at a critical moment. An unlikely figure comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	411. Allergic to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



Benvolio looked up at the sky as his steps quickened. The clouds were slowly parting, showing the sunlight, and he had left his normal protections at home. There wasn’t supposed to be any sun for several more hours! How could he had gotten it so wrong?

His car was on the other side of the forest, and it would take too long for him to reach it. He was surrounded by trees, sure, but they could only protect him for a short while—eventually the rays of sunlight would find its way through the leaves and he would be finished. Cursing hotly under his breath Benvolio ran, desperately trying to find some sort of shelter. Why did he have to get it in his head to take a long walk that day of all days? He should have listened to Mercutio and Romeo and stayed home and played games.

A flash of clear red caught his attention, and he stopped in his tracks. A person was working on quickly putting up a protective tent, and after a moment’s hesitation Benvolio changed direction and rushed towards the man and the tent. It was a better shot than trying to find some other shelter before the sun found him. 

“Hey! Let me help,” he said as soon as he got close enough. 

The man grunted and nodded, shifting so Benvolio could grab one end of the tent. With the fear of the deadly sunlight hurrying their movements they quickly raised the tent and managed to squeeze into it. As he closed the opening Benvolio saw with aching eyes how the sunlight creeped closer over the ground. They were just in time. 

Benvolio rubbed his shaking hands across his face and breathed out. It was been close, too close. If he hadn’t happened upon the random stranger he would probably have died. No, not probably, he corrected himself with a shake of his head. He would definitely be dead. Sun exposure was not a merciful death, but it was certain.

“You okay?”

Benvolio looked over at his companion and felt his breath stop in his throat. Tybalt looked back at him evenly. The tent was only made for one person, and Benvolio felt that very keenly as his legs pressed tightly against Tybalt’s. 

“I’m fine. Just fine. Thank you,” Benvolio said and fiddled with the lining of his shirt. It felt strange to look at Tybalt, but there wasn’t much else to do or look at, so he suddenly found his clothes very interesting. 

“Hm.” Tybalt crossed his arms and turned away his face, looking up at the roof of the tent which was getting hotter, a clear sign that the sun was now shining directly on it. If they didn’t have the protection they’d be dead.

Benvolio sighed and leaned back slightly against the tent wall. At least he could stretch out his legs well enough, and Tybalt seemed to be in a civil enough mood. If they could only stay civil—

“Going out without any sort of protection. I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything different from a Montague,” Tybalt said with a sneer.

Oh, it was on.


End file.
